Courtney i Gwen
thumb|250px|Przyjaźń Courtney i Gwen kończy się po odkryciu nielojalności Courtney Courtney i Gwen to jeden większych z konfliktów w Totalnej Porażce, ale była też między nim przyjaźń. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki dziewczyny nie mają zbyt dużo relacji z powodu, że zostały umieszczone w przeciwnych drużynach. Jednak na Planie Totalnej Porażki powstaje miedzy nimi konflikt gdy Courtney jest zazdrosna jak Gwen staje się bliskim przyjacielem Duncana. Gwen zaprzecza przed Courtney, że jest w związku z Duncanem. Gdy Courtney wraca do gry ma pretensje do Duncana, o to, że ją rzekomo zdradzał z Gwen. Do Totalnej Porażce w Trasie Courtney i Duncan nadal są parą, jednak ze względu na jej ciągłe kłótnie z Gwen Duncan opuszcza grę już w pierwszym odcinku. W czasie jego nieobecności dziewczyny godzą się i stają się przyjaciółkami. Jednak po powrocie Duncana i jego pocałunku z Gwen konflikt ponownie się odradza. Courtney czuje się zdradzona przez Gwen do tego stopnia, że sabotuje własną drużynę, aby ją wyeliminować. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd Gwen za wszelką cenę chce pogodzić się z Courtney po wydarzeniach z trzeciego sezonu. Jednak Courtney nadal jest zła na Gwen, za to, że odbiła jej chłopaka i uważa, ze Gwen jest zła. Ta zaś przypadkowo często zadaje jej ból (np: wyrzuca niechcący na jej głowę wiadro pijawek). Po przełączeniu Courtney do Nikczemnych Sępów ich relacje zaczynają się polepszać. Ich przyjaźń zostaje odrodzona w odcinku Frajerskie Uderzenia. Przez kilka następnych odcinków dziewczyny są przyjaciółkami, jednak w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy ich przyjaźń ponownie zostaje wystawiona na próbę, gdy Mal ujawnia pozostałym plany Courtney dotyczące eliminacji zawodników. Gwen jest zła na Courtney mówiąc, że tylko udawała, że się z nią przyjaźni i nawet nie przyjmuje jej przeprosin. Oznacza to, ze ich przyjaźń zakończyła się ponownie. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Awantura przy grze w zbijaka thumb|left|210px|Courtney przypadkowo trafia w Gwen papką Szefa. Przy śniadaniu Heather wyśmiewała się z Okoni, że wyrzucili Evę, która była najsilniejszą zawodniczką. Courtney rzuciła w jej kierunku śniadaniową papkę, ale trafiła w twarz Gwen. Gotka odwzajemniła się w piątej rundzie zbijaka, kiedy trafiła piłką w Courtney. Niezbyt sławni Kiedy Heather przeczytała całemu światu pamiętnik Gwen. Courtney przyznała że był to podły akt. Czynnik fobii Gdy Courtney wspinała się na skocznię, by skoczyć do zielonej galaretki, Gwen złośliwie próbowała ją przestraszyć i powiedziała, że galaretka jest już ciepła, glutowata i sprężysta. I jej się to udało, mimo że Bridgette i Duncan wspierali Courtney. Podstawy musztry Wspólnie z Leshawną Gwen śmiała się, jak Courtney wybiegała z domku, by zwymiotować. Była też zszokowana tym, że Courtney wyśmiewała się z Szefa. Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Gdy Courtney wyraża swoje uwagi do finałowej piątki, stwierdza że przeczytanie pamiętnika Gwen całemu światu przez Heather było "nie do przyjęcia". Courtney też zwraca uwagę Trent'owi że Gwen mimo że jest bystra nie umie pracować zespołowo i że to ona powinna być w finałowej piątce zamiast Gwen. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Gwen gdy wyrażała swoją niechęć do większości zawodników i nie uznała Courtney za osobę przy zdrowym rozsądku i nazwała ją "lizusem". Courtney nie była po stronie Gwen w finale ale martwiła się o nią gdy została zaatakowana przez olbrzymiego orła. W końcówce Gwen, Courtney wraz ze wszystkimi zawodnikami (nie licząc Heather) została zaproszona przez Gwen na imprezę. Plan Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie I Courtney jest zdenerwowana, gdy dowiaduje się o przyjaźni Duncana i Gwen. Podczas rozmowy na temat związku Gwen i Trenta, Courtney mówi, że trzyma stronę Gwen, ale tylko dlatego, ze Trent jest "frajerem". Lecz zmienia zdanie, gdy dowiaduje się, że liczba "9" nie ma nic wspólnego z Gwen. Podsumowanie II thumb|right|210px|Gwen tłumaczy Courtney, że ona i Duncan są przyjaciółmi. Gdy Gwen wchodzi do studia, Courtney wraz z publicznością zaczyna buczeć. Podczas rozmowy o przyjaźni Gwen i Duncana, Courtney oskarża Gwen, ze się do niego podwala, a ta próbuje ją przekonać, ze są tylko przyjaciółmi. Jej złość wzrasta, gdy widzi na filmiku prawie całujących się Duncana i Gwen. Pyta się również Mamy DJ'a, czy ma zgniłe warzywa, by rzucić nimi w Gwen. Milion dolarów P. C. Courtney oskarża Duncana, ze podczas jej nieobecności spiknął się z Gwen. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Gdy w swoim Vlogu, Gwen otrzymuje zapytania, czy Duncan jej się podoba, ona zaprzecza temu, mówiąc, że ona ma już dziewczynę. Gdy jednak dowiaduje się o rozstaniu Courtney i Duncana, Gwen była w szoku mówiąc, że Courtney odbiło, że z nim zerwała. Następnie mówi, że Duncan był najlepszą "rzeczą" jaka ją spotkała i nazywa go ciachem. Po chwili jednak zmienia zdanie mówiąc, że jest niezły, ale dla Courtney. Gdy podczas jazdy autobusem, Courtney była zła, że za wolno jedzie, Gwen mówi, żeby dała poprowadzić Duncanowi. Gdy Courtney dostaje się do trzeciego sezonu, w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że będzie jeszcze bardziej obserwować Gwen nazywając ja "złodziejka chłopaków". Totalna Porażka w Trasie Czołówka thumb|left|210px|Courtney jest zirytowana, że Duncan przejmuje się tonięciem Gwen. Gdy jacht Courtney i Duncana wpada na Gwen, ten spogląda na nią. Courtney patrzy wtedy gniewnie na Duncana, że ten patrzy na Gwen. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 thumb|right|210px|Gwen i Courtney kłócą się jak zejść z piramidy. Na lotnisku, po tym jak Gwen i Duncan żartują sobie z włosów Heather uśmiechają się do siebie, ku irytacji Courtney. Podczas wyzwania, Courtney początkowo nie chciała wspinać się razem z Gwen na piramidę, ale w końcu zgodziła się, mówiąc, że w trójkę będzie łatwiej się ubezpieczać. Na szczycie piramidy obie się kłóciły. Gwen chciała rozdzielić się od Courtney i Duncana, mówiąc, ze inaczej będzie niebezpiecznie. Gdy Chris kazał całej trójcę powtórzyć piosenkę, wściekły Duncan zszedł z piramidy ciągnąc za sobą Courtney i Gwen, które były do niego przywiązane. Gdy Duncan zrezygnował z programu, zarówno Courtney i Gwen były zszokowane. Na koniec obie zostały przydzielone do Drużyny Amazonek. Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Gwen była zirytowana, gdy chciała zostać liderem drużyny, mówiąc, że nie potrzebują przywódcy, bo i tak wygrywają. Podczas przygotowań do ostatniego wyzwania, obie wraz z Heather kłócą się z powodu ich sprzecznych idei dla reklamy, która jest celem wyzwania. Ukochany Broadway thumb|left|210px|Gwen mówi, ze pomoże Courtney wyeliminować Heather. Gwen widząc niechęć Courtney do Heather za to jak ta ją traktowała w poprzednim odcinku, obiecuje pomóc jej ją wyeliminować. Gdy Courtney mówi, że ma pomysł jak wspiąć się na Statuę Wolności, Gwen była zirytowana mówiąc "chyba nie chcesz żebyśmy znowu Cię asekurowały" odwołując się do wyzwania w Egipcie. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Zarówno Courtney i Gwen cieszą się z kolejnego zwycięstwa w pierwszej klasie i częstują się czekoladkami. Następnie podczas śpiewania piosenki Eine Kleine, obie wyrażają swoją chęć do eliminacji Heahter. Wyścig w Amazonii thumb|right|210px|Courtney i Gwen świętują kolejne zwycięstwo. Gdy Gwen nie mogła znaleźć w kieszeni Cody'ego latarki i znajduje w nich szczepionkę przeciw alergiom Cody'ego, Courtney znajduję ową latarkę w lewej kieszeni. Courtney w przeciwieństwie do Sierry nie była zła na Gwen, gdy chrapała. Po przegraniu wyzwania obie wraz z Sierrą zakładają chwilowy sojusz by wyeliminować Heather. Wszystkie trzy zagłosowały na Heather, lecz Chris odwołał eliminacje. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Courtney i Gwen obejmują się, gdy widzą niedźwiedzia z piłą łańcuchową zbliżającego się do ich drużyny. Później obie widząc płaczącą Sierrę postanawiają zostawić ja i Cody'ego i kontynuować wyzwanie. Nowe dzieci Rocka thumb|left|210px|Gwen staje po stronie Courtey i bierze winę na siebie. Na początku odcinka Gwen i Courtney plotkowały na temat ewentualnej sympatii Heather do Alejandro. Gdy podczas wyzwania, obie zauważają skałę w kształci Duncana, uważają że to jego cień i wspinają się na górę, gdzie ta skała się znajduje. Po przegraniu wyzwania, Gwen nie obwinia drużyny, lecz bierze całą winę na siebie broniąc tym samym Courtney. Moja upalna Jamajka Gdy Courtney zostaje porażona przez elektrycznego węgorza, Gwen próbuje zdjąć jej go z głowy. Po chwili obie zostają nim porażone. Gdy widzę Londyn to... thumb|right|220px|Courtney pomaga Gwen złagodzić ból po oparzeniach. W tym odcinku, przyjaźń Courtney i Gwen zaczęła wzrastać. Przez cały odcinek obie współpracowały i mówiły w pokoju zwierzeń, że mogą się razem dogadać. Gdy Courtney przypadkowo siada na opalonej ręce Gwen, od razu ją przeprasza i oferuje jej swoją pomoc. Mimo, że środek, który miał pomóc Gwen był wykonany z odchodów, ta podziękowała Courtney. Podczas jazdy autobusem w Londynie, obie siedziały obok siebie rozmawiając o szkolnych projektach na temat Londynu. Gdy trzeba było rozebrać "Strażnika" by zdobyć wskazówkę, Courtney wraz z resztą drużyny namawiała do tego Gwen. Jako jedyne również nie zostały złapane przez Kubę Rozpruwacza i wygrały wyzwanie dla drużyny. Mimo ich przyjaźni w tym odcinku Gwen całuje chłopaka Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń. Greckie Ruiny Przyjaźń Courtney i Gwen trwała nadal. Obie rozmawiały o powrocie Duncana do programu. Courtney była szczęśliwa z tego powodu, lecz Gwen cały czas myślała o pocałunku z Duncanem, bojąc się, żeby nie wyszedł on na jaw. To sprawia, że Gwen czuje się niepewnie przez cały odcinek. Courtney staje się podejrzliwa, gdy zauważa, jak Duncan i Gwen na siebie patrzeli. Courtney staje się wtedy zazdrosna, lecz Gwen robi "dobrą minę do złej gry", mimo, że wie, że Courtney stała się podejrzliwa. Gdy Gwen i Duncan zostali sami podczas jednego z wyzwań, Courtney była coraz bardziej zazdrosna. Jednak podczas piosenki "Wiem, o czym ty myślisz", Courtney nie słyszy słów o ich związku. Gdy Courtney dowiaduje się od Tylera o pocałunku Gwen i Duncana, chce ją pobić, lecz Sierra ją obezwładnia. Courtney próbuje również przegrać wyzwanie w celu eliminacji Gwen przy najbliższej ceremonii. Każe więc Cody'emu, (który brał udział w wyzwaniu) pozostanie na miejscu, lecz ten pomógł Gwen i wygrał wyzwanie. Wówczas Gwen oddycha z ulgą. W pierwszej klasie, Courtney jest pocieszana przez Heather, a także cały czas wyzywa na Gwen. Oznacza to, że przyjaźń Gwen i Courtney skończyła się w tym odcinku. S03E14 Zostaniesz wyeliminowana.png|Courtney grozi Gwen eliminacją, gdy dowiaduje się o jej pocałunku z Duncanem. S03E14 Prawy sierpowy Courtney.JPG|Courtney uderza Gwen. Z Archiwum 52 thumb|left|210px|Courtney śpiewa o swojej nienawiści do Gwen. Courtney nadal jest bardzo zła na Gwen powtarzając cały czas o jej eliminacji. W pokoju zwierzeń narzeka ona zarówno na nią jak i na Duncana. Podczas awarii samolotu, Courtney jest zirytowana flirtowaniem Duncana i Gwen. Gdy Drużyna Amazonek znalazła się na polu minowym, Courtney nazywa Gwen "nowa Heather". Później Courtney wraz z Heather i Sierrą śpiewają "Kradnie chłopców", odnosząc się do tego, że Gwen ukradła Courtney chłopaka. Pod koniec wyzwani, Courtney celowo wypuszcza skrzynkę z "pozaziemską formą życia" by przegrać wyzwanie i wyeliminować Gwen. Mimo to Amazonki wygrywają wyzwanie. W pierwszej klasie Courtney cały czas powtarza, że chce zniszczyć Gwen, oraz robi w tym celu notatki. Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą Napięcie między Courtney a Gwen wzrasta. Gdy Heather oferuje Courtney ciasteczko, ona je łamie. W pokoju zwierzeń Courtney mówi, że jest gotowa wypchnąć Gwen z samolotu z 30 000 metrów. Zarówno Gwen, jak i Courtney tworzą na boku sojusze, by wyrzucić tą drugą. Gwen werbuje do swojego sojuszu Cody'ego, a Courtney Sierrę i Heather, choć ta druga była tak naprawdę po stronie Gwen. Przez cały odcinek Courtney próbuje przegrać wyzwanie i pozbyć się Gwen. Jest też przekonana, że ma wystarczającą ilość głosów by tak się stało, nie wiedząc, że Heather tak naprawdę nie jest po jej stronie. Gdy drużyna Amazonek przegrywa, Courtney jest widziana jak głosuje na Gwen w pokoju zwierzeń, wielokrotnie przybijając pieczątkę na paszporcie Gwen. Ostatecznie zarówno Courtney jak i Gwen otrzymały po dwa głosy, co doprowadziło do dogrywki. Obie musiały nakarmić koalę liśćmi eukaliptusa. Courtney bez problemu pokonuje Gwen w tym starciu, gdyż ona ma alergie na liście eukaliptusa. Gdy Gwen jest wyeliminowana, Courtney z uśmiechem patrzy na jej Skok Wstydu. S03E16 Elimnacja Gwen.png|Courtney wygrywa z Gwen dogrywkę o pozostanie w programie... S03E16 Courtney obserwuje eliminacje gwen.png|...i z uśmiechem patrzy na jej Skok Wstydu. Kapitan Owen Po eliminacji Gwen, Courtney domaga się od Duncana przeprosin, lecz ten ją ignoruje. Później Courtney jest zirytowana, gdy okazuje się, że Cody zbudował tratwę, która wygląda jak głowa Gwen. Gdy Sierra mówi, że "głowa Gwen" jest w środu pusta, to można odpiłowac jej czubek, Courtney śmieje się z tego powodu. Następnie mówi "ściąć jej głowę". Bitwa nad Niagarą Gdy Chris mówi, że jedna z zawodniczek wróci do programu, cody z podekscytowaniem pyta się czy to Gwen. Następnie Duncan mówi "było by super", na co Courtney odpowiada "nie, nie było by". Chińska Bujda W materiale dodatkowym, Courtney nazywa Duncana "wielbicielem gotek" szydząc w ten sposób z Gwen. Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl Courtney podczas piosenki "Komu pomożecie?" ponownie śpiewa o swojej nienawiści do Gwen i Duncana, dopóki Geoff jej nie przerywa. W materiale dodatkowym, Courtney ponownie próbuje śpiewać obraźliwą piosenkę o Gwen i Duncanie, lecz Duncan uderza ją klapkiem. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Czołówka Courtney jest widziana w czołówce, jak walczy z Gwen i Duncanem. Bohaterowie kontra Dranie thumb|right|220px|Gwen daje Courtney bukiet kwiatów w ramach przeprosin. Gdy Gwen jest wprowadzana, Chris nazywa ją "Złodziejka chłopaków" odnosząc się do tego, że Gwen ukradła Courtney chłopaka. Wówczas Gwen broni się mówiąc, że wtedy Duncan nie był już chłopakiem Courtney. Gdy Gwen została przydzielona do drużyny Nikczemnych Sępów była zszokowana, mówiąc, że zrobiła wiele dobrego i nie wie czemu jest w drużynie drani. Wówczas Courtney mówi jej, że ukradła jej chłopaka i stalą się "nową Heather" na co Chris przytakuje. Podczas wędrówki na Klif Courtney obserwuje Gwen złośliwym wzrokiem, co ta zauważa. Courtney również wyżala się Lindsay, że myślała, że Gwen jest jej przyjaciółką, ale się pomyliła. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Gwen próbuje przeprosić Courtney dając jej bukiet kwiatów nie wiedząc, że Courtney ma na nie alergie. Gdy Courtney zaczęła kichać, Gwen uświadomiła to sobie i próbowała zabrać od niej kwiaty. Courtney jednak uważała, ze Gwen celowo chciała ją skrzywdzić i mówi "zachowanie godne drania". Zły lęk thumb|left|220px|Gwen ponownie bezskutecznie próbuje przeprosić Courtney. Gdy Bohaterskie Chomiki wygrywają wyzwanie, Gwen chce pogratulować Courtney. Jednak przypadkowo "uruchamia" bombę śmieci, i odbija je w kierunku Courtney, co sprawia, że była ona pokryta różnymi śmieciami. Gwen próbuje przeprosić za to Courtney, mówiąc, że to był wypadek, lecz bez rezultatów. Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em thumb|right|210px|Courtney jest przerażona po tym jak Gwen przypadkowo kopnęła na nią wiadro pijawek. Gdy zawodnicy zmierzają do miejsca zbiórki, Courtney ponownie patrzy na Gwen gniewnym wzrokiem. Później Heather chwali Gwen, która "udaje", że chce się zaprzyjaźnić z Courtney, a tak naprawdę wyrządza jej krzywdę. Gwen próbuje się tłumaczyć, że nie robiła tego celowo. Gdy Nikczemne Sępy, szukają kogoś z Bohaterskich Chomików, Duncan mówi Gwen, żeby wyobraziła sobie, że Mike to Courtney, sądząc, że ta celowo ją atakowała, ku irytacji Gwen. Gdy Chris zamienia Courtney i Duncana drużynami, Gwen próbuje przywitać Courtney w drużynie drani, lecz przypadkowo wywala wiadro pijawek na jej głowę. Gwen ponownie próbuje bezskutecznie przeprosić Courtney. Straszne Jedzenie thumb|left|220px|Gwen rozpacza, że Courtney nie chce jej wybaczyć. W pokoju zwierzeń, Gwen jest widziana jak płacze ze względu na to, że wróciła do Totalnej Porażki tylko po to by pogodzić się z Courtney, a ona jej nienawidzi. Po chwili również okazuje się, że Courtney ją podsłuchuje. W pokoju zwierzeń, Courtney sugeruje, że Gwen wiedziała, że ją podsłuchuje, lecz miała wątpliwości. Podczas wyzwania, Gwen sugeruje, że zaimponuje Courtney i pomoże wygrać wyzwanie dla drużyny, lecz to się nie udaje. Courtney również próbuje wciągnąć Heahter do sojuszu, by wyeliminować Gwen w razie przegranej. Ona też nie chce jeść naleśników po Gwen, sądząc, że ta zastawiła na nią pułapkę. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Chris mówi, że Gwen przez cały dzień nie wyrządziła Courtney krzywdy, po czym widać uśmiech na twarzy Gwen. Jednakże Courtney mówi "dzień się jeszcze nie skończył". Księżycowy Obłęd thumb|right|220px|Gwen ratuje Courtney. Gdy podczas wyzwania Heather pod wpływem "Niebieskiego księżyca" staje się miła, zarówno Courtney i Gwen żartują sobie z niej mówiąc, że może być w połowie wilkołakiem. Przez chwilę również Courtney i Gwen śmiały się razem. To sprawia, że Gwen była rozczarowana w pokoju zwierzeń, że w końcu może przyjaźnić się z Courtney. Gdy Gwen w przeciwieństwie do innych członków drużyny decyduje się iść okrężną drogą, Courtney była na nią zła sądząc, że chce specjalnie przegrać wyzwanie. Courtney też nie wykazała współczucia, gdy zniszczyła most który prawdopodobnie był jedyną drogą, a Gwen przez niego nie przeszła, mówiąc że to jej problem. Pod koniec wyzwania, jeleń, który był pod wpływem "niebieskiego księżyca" zaatakował Courtney. Jednakże Gwen uratowała ją w ostatniej chwili wkładają patyk do pyska jelenia. Courtney była zszokowana, że Gwen ją ocaliła. Gwen sugeruje Courtney, że ona zrobiła by to samo, na co Courtney przytakuje. Jednak w pokoju zwierzeń mówi zupełnie co innego. Pod koniec odcinka, Gwen również zrywa z Duncanem, mówiąc, że ma dość jego ciągłego mówienia o Courtney. Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów thumb|left|220px|Courtney i Gwen rozmawiają, o tym kto powinien odpaść. Tuż przed ceremonią, Gwen zaciąga Courtney w krzaki. Mówi jej wówczas, że zerwała z Duncanem w poprzednim odcinku. Mówi również, że nie będzie przekładać już związków nad przyjaźnie. Courtney szepcze do ucha Gwen na kogo zamierza głosować. Frajerskie Uderzenia Od tego odcinka Courtney i Gwen zaczynają ponownie się dogadywać. Gdy Courtney podnosi Scotta, który był poturbowany przez Kła, Gwen pomaga jej. Courtney też dziękuje Gwen za pomoc. W pokoju zwierzeń Gwen jest podekscytowana, że Courtney traktuje ją "jak człowieka". Natomiast Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że Gwen już "zapłaciła" za swoje czyny i nie odbije jej Scotta jak Duncana. Gdy Duncan przegrał walkę z ptakiem o trzech oczach, Courtney i Gwen wyśmiewały się z niego. Gdy przyszła kolej Gwen, by ona kręciła kołem, Szef celowo zatrzymuje je na wizerunku Courtney. Gwen była przerażona, gdyż nie chciała walczyć z Courtney. Gdy obie weszły na ring nie walczyły ze sobą dopóki Chris nie pokazał całujących się Duncana i Gwen na blogu Sierry. Wówczas Courtney zaczęła walkę z Gwen, mówiąc, ze jeszcze nie do końca jej wybaczyła. Gwen próbuje się tłumaczyć, że Duncan nie był jej chłopakiem, gdy się zeszli. Wówczas obie dziewczyny zaczęły się okładać. Nawet gdy Chris powiedział, że już koniec, żadna z nich nie chciała przestać. Jednak po chwili zarówno Courtney i Gwen wybaczyły sobie. Courtney mówi, że nie brakowało jej Duncana tylko Gwen, po czym obie się przytuliły. Chris również się wzruszył i dał Nikczemnym Sępom 2 punkty. To sprawiło, że ich drużyna wygrała wyzwanie. S05E07 Walka Courtney vs Gwen.png|Courtney i Gwen szykują się do walki... File:S05E07 Uścisk Gwenntey.png|...jednakże ostatecznie godzą się i przytulają. Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów Courtney i Gwen są widziane w hotelu spa, jak rozmawiają ze sobą po przebudzeniu. Obie też mówią, że jak jej się nie uda wygrać, to może tej drugiej. Również w pokoju zwierzeń obie mówią, że mówiła na poważnie. Gdy Chris łączy drużyny obie zaczęły ze sobą współpracować. Podczas wyzwanie obie płynęły jedną łódką mimo, że wygrać mogła tylko jedna osoba. Podczas wyzwania obie dzielnie unikają kokosów zrzucanych przez Szefa. Gdy Courtney wypada z motorówki, Gwen łapie i wciąga ją w ostatniej chwili. Courtney dziękuje Gwen, że dzięki niej nie zmoczyła swoich włosów. Gwen wtedy komplementuje włosy Courtney. Ich radość jednak nie trwała długo, gdyż Szef wysadził im silnik w motorówce. Courtney próbuje wówczas uruchomić silnik, a Gwen musi wiosłować. Obie też śmieją się z Alejandro, któremu zabrakło paliwa tuż przed samą metą. S05E08 Courtney i Gwen znowu przyjaciółkami.png|Gwen i Courtney rozmawiają ze sobą o poranku. S05E08 Gwen ratuje Courtney.png|Gwen ratuje Courtney, która wypadła z motorówki... S05E08 Gwetney.png |...a Courtney dziękuje jej, że dzięki niej nie zmoczyła swoich włosów. Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka Gdy rozpoczyna się wyzwanie, Gwen próbuje być w parze z Courtney i z nią szukać Chrisa, jednak Courtney mówi, że woli iść ze Scottem. Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity Courtney prosi Zoey by nie powiedziała Gwen o jej "pocałunku" z Cameronem. Jednakże Courtney przypadkowo wyjawia Gwen ten sekret podczas wyzwania, gdyż myślała, że ona i Zoey nabijają się z jej pocałunku z Cameronem. Gdy Gwen się o tym dowiaduje, mówi Courtney, że będą musiały poważnie porozmawiać. Później Courtney tłumaczy się, że to Cameron ją pocałował, a nie ona Camerona. Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy Courtney wita Gwen, która wróciła z wygnania, przytulając ją. Gdy Zoey odchodzi, Courtney zmienia tonacje swojego głosu na mniej entuzjastyczny. Gwen była w szoku. Courtney mówi, że "poczuła złą energie jaką emanuje Zoey", po czym proponuje Gwen jej eliminację. Courtney również pyta się Gwen, czy nadal jest zła, że całowała się ze Scottem i Cameronem. Gwen odpowiada, ze nie jest już na nią zła i pyta czy nadal chce z nią dojść do finału. Courtney mówi, że będzie z Gwen do końca. Jednakże w pokoju zwierzeń, Courtney mówi, że nie planuje wejść z Gwen do finału i pokazuje plany jej eliminacji. Kiedy Mal pokazuje innym uczestnikom plany Courtney, Gwen była w szoku, że ta ją oszukała i zrywa z nią wszelkie pozytywne kontakty. W pokoju zwierzeń, Gwen stwierdza, że Courtney tylko udawała jej przyjaciółkę. Podczas wyzwania, Courtney próbuje przeprosić Gwen, jednak bez rezultatu. Gwen mówi również, że od tej pory "każda radzi sobie sama". W pokoju zwierzeń, Courtney pyta się, czemu Gwen nie była pod wrażeniem jej planów. Później w trakcie wyzwania, Courtney próbuje ponownie przeprosić Gwen i prosi ją by na nią nie głosowała. Tym razem Gwen zgadza się pomóc Courtney i przekonać Zoey, by też zagłosowała na Scotta, lecz Courtney musi zagłosować na siebie. Courtney wówczas protestuje sądząc, że Gwen chce jednomyślnego glosowania. Gwen mówi jej, że to jest ryzyko jakie musi podjąć. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Courtney ponownie prosi Gwen by na nią nie głosowała, a ta ponownie mówi, że Courtney musi zagłosować na siebie. S05E11 Witaj znowu Gwen.png|Courtney wita Gwen, która wróciła z Wyspy Kości. S05E11 Śmiech ze Scotta.png|Courtney i Gwen śmieją się wspólnie ze Scotta S05E11 Koniec przyjaźni.png|Courtney prosi Gwen by na nią ie glosowała. Ciekawostki *Ich konflikt jest podobny do konfliktu Anna Maria i Zoey. W obu przypadkach obie dziewczyny walczyły o chłopaka. *Obie zostały wyeliminowane w podwójnej eliminacji zajmując czwarte miejsce, a eliminacja prowadziła do finału. *Potwierdzono, że obie pracowały gdzieś w przeszłości. **Gwen pracowała w zoo, o czym dowiadujemy się w Zamieszki na planie. **Courtney pracowała w lodziarni, o czym dowiadujmy się w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy. Zobacz także En:Courtney and Gwen Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Relacje